dia milikmu, aku tahu itu !
by liliana99
Summary: "ya, Draco , minggu ini aku akan melamarnya". pemuda di sebrangnya itu menjawab sambil memutar-mutar sendok di dalam cangkirnya. Pemuda bernama Draco Malfoy itu pun hanya mampu menarik napas panjang. adiku telah melamarnya, gadis yang kucintai!. CHAPTER 5 UPDATE. sekelumit kisah harry potter setelah tak bersama ginny. Harry's POV. DMGW
1. Chapter 1

Dua cangkir coklat panas yang baru saja disihir dari ketiadaan oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang platina terlihat begitu menggoda dibalik musim dingin yang berkepanjangan ini. Di seberangnya, duduk seorang pemuda sepantaran denganya, berambut hitam yang selalu acak-acakan, berkacamata, dan memiliki bekas luka khas di dahinya. ya dialah Harry Potter yang melegenda itu.

"jadi kau serius akan menikahinya brother?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil menyesap coklat panas di tanganya.

"ya, Draco , minggu ini aku akan melamarnya" pemuda di sebrangnya itu menjawab sambil memutar-mutar sendok di dalam cangkirnya.

Pemuda bernama Draco Malfoy itu pun hanya mampu menarik napas panjang.

Namaku, Draco Malfoy, tampan, kaya, berpengaruh, dan well berdarah murni. Keluargaku sangat mengagungkan kemurnian darah seorang penyihir, namun sekarang tidak lagi sejak kematian ~you know- maksudku lord- ah voldemort, ataukah harus kupanggil dia tom riddle jr. Keluarga kami sekarang, walaupun tidak dapat dikatakan bersahabat dengan kaum yang muggle dan darah campuran, tetapi paling tidak sekarang keluarga kami sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi status darah, salah satu buktinya adalah Harry Potter, sang terpilih, yang dahulu menjadi musuh utama kami, kini menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami. Ibuku, Narcissa Malfoy merasa sangat berhutang budi karena Harry Potter telah menyelamatkan hidupku pada saat di kamar kebutuhan, walaupun aku tahu ibuku juga telah menyelamatkan nyawa Harry dengan berbohong pada voldemort (dan kuanggap hutang nyawa kami telah lunas) tapi entah mengapa ibuku tetap ngotot menjadikan Harry anak angkat keluarga kami. Memang awalnya dad sedikit menolak, namun kalian tentu paham bahwa ibuku adalah ratu di rumah ini, segala kemauanya merupakan perintah.

"mengapa kau diam saja brother, bagaimana pendapatmu?" Harry menyadarkanku dari lamunan panjangku.

"ah aku eh bagaimana ya?menurutku Ginny cantik ,sangat cantik malah, baik dan mampu menjadi pasangan yang tepat bagimu bro, tetapi tolong kau pikirkan lagi sebelum mengambil keputusan itu" kataku gugup setengah mati untuk menutupi kekecewaanku.

"aku telah memacarinya setahun sebelum kami putus, lalu kami melanjutkan lagi hubungan selama enam tahun Draco , tidakkah kau pikir itu waktu yang cukup bagiku untuk mengambil keputusan?" Harry nampak begitu yakin mengatakan ini.

"aku tak dapat memeberimu saran lebih banyak harry, coba kau minta pendapat mom, lagipula aku harus pergi saat ini" aku berusaha mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.

Sebenarnya aku hanya berbohong pada harry, aku tak memiliki rencana kemanapun dan dengan siapapun hari ini. Aku hanya lelah, berusaha menghidar dan lari dari kenyataan bahwa wanita yang kucintai, dan diam-diam aku dambakan menjadi miliku justru akan menjadi adik iparku. Ya dialah Ginny Weasley, putri bungsu keluarga weasley.

Namun pada saat pertama kali aku sadar mencintai gadis weasley itu, aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya. Aku tak berani menghadapi komentar dari ibu dan ayah, komentar dari Crabe, Goyle, pansy, seluruh penghuni slytherin dan terutama si botak pesek Voldemort yang pada saat itu masih berkuasa. Aku pasti langsung di avada olehnya saat itu juga atau mungkin berakhir menjadi makanan penutup bagi nagini.

~flashback~

"dia lumayan menarik juga bukan" ucapku sambil terus memandang lurus ke arah danau tempat beberapa orang gadis kelas 4 dan 5 sedang berkumpul.

"siapa maksudmu mate? Oh tentu saja aku mengerti maksudmu Cathrina kan?" Crabe menjawab sekenanya.

"kemarin dia menitipkan salam untukmu Drake" Goyle menimpali.

"hah siapa itu Cathrina aku tak tahu dia, maksudku itu si...si... siapa nama adik Daphne itu, anak kelas 4 kan? aku lupa" jawabku malas.

"hah?kau naksir Astoria Drake? Kabar bagus karena sepertinya ia pun tertarik kepadamu" Crabe berbicara sambil terus mengunyah tanpa henti dan itu membuatku jijik.

"telan dulu makananmu, itu menjijikan" teriaku.

"kau tahu mate untuk sesaat aku sempat berpikir bahwa gadis yang kau sebut menarik itu si gadis weaselbee itu" Goyle berbicara sambil terus memilin tongkat ke rambutnya.

"what the? Kau tahu bahkan jika Ginny adalah gadis terakhir di muka bumi aku pun pasti berpikir dua ribu kali untuk mengencani si darah pengkhianat itu". jawabku sambil mengepalkan tangan ke muka Goyle.

"apa Drake kau memanggil darah pengkhianat itu ginny? Wow wow". Gumam Goyle dan Crabe bersamaan.

Andai dua sahabatku itu dapat mengerti kegugupanku dan wajahku yang sedikit memerah saat ini. Tapi mereka mana peduli, yang aku yakini selama ini mereka hanya peduli (bahkan mungkin sebenarnya takut) padaku karena nama belakangku ini, malfoy.

"tutup mulutmu idiot" aku mengangkat kerah baju Goyle dan mengeram.

"santai Drake aku hanya bercanda". Goyle nyengir lebar dan tanganya membentuk huruf v.

~flashback end~

Seorang wanita (dan aku tak peduli siapa) tiba-tiba saja duduk di sebelahku, dan aku merasa sejak ia duduk ia terus saja memandangiku. Tapi persetan, saat ini aku tak peduli pada apapun dan siapapun.

"melamun lagi calon kakak ipar?". Tanya sebuah suara di sebelahku.

Aku merasa tersetrum mendengar suara itu, seolah-olah suaranya bagaikan oase yang mampu menghilangkan dahagaku akan kerinduan terhadap pemilik suara tersebut, dengan refleks aku berbalik dan mendapati dia, wanita yang kucintai duduk di sampingku.

"memikirkanmu lady, tentu saja" dan tiba-tiba saja senyum cerah tercetak di bibirku yang kaku ini.

Dia tersenyum lagi dan itu membuatku gila, andai saja senyum yang dia lukis di bibirnya itu adalah senyum penuh cinta dan tatapan memuja yang selalu ia berikan pada adiku, andai saja.

"aku tersanjung sir". Jawab Ginny sambil mencium pipi kananku.

"Aku bukan menginginkan ciuman di pipi tanda sayangmu pada seorang kakak Ginny Weasley. Aku menginginkan lebih! Aku menginginkan ciuman penuh nafsumu seperti yang kauberikan pada Harry setiap saat, aku ingin". Rutuku dalam hati, tentu saja hanya dalam hati.

"kau dapat mempercayaiku Drake" tiba-tiba saja ia menggenggam tanganku.

"aku oke ginny, eh mengapa kau berada di sini? Kenapa tak kau temui adiku? Aku tak mau dikutuk olehnya, karena pacarnya malah asyik menemani calon kakak iparnya disini" kataku lemah perlahan menarik tanganku dari tangnya dan lengkap dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

~flashback~

"apa-apaan ini? Turunkan kakaku sekarang juga" gadis berambut merah itu berteriak-teriak di hadapanku dengan tongkat sihir tepat di hidungku.

"wohooo satu weasley lainya, apakah kau mau bergabung dengan kakakmu juga manis? Jawabku sambil tersenyum licik"

Detik itu tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa berputar dan darah mengalir dari hidungku dan juga mulutku.

"sialan kau weasley, lihat saja nanti". Dan semuanya gelap, aku pingsan.

~flashback end~

"memikirkan Astoria Draco ? Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya" suara itu lagi-lagi membuayarkan lamunanku.

"no". Jawabku singkat

Sebenarnya bodoh jika aku menyia-nyiakan astoria. Semua tahu bahwa dia adalah salah satu wanita paling dipuja di hogwarts. Dia cantik dengan tubuhnya yang menarik, dia cerdas walaupun bukan perpustakaan berjalaan seperti si granger itu, dan dia mencintaiku. Itu yang sangat aku sesali, sebab bila ia tak sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku, pasti mudah untuk meninggalkaya sejak dulu.

"kau ada masalah dengan astoria?".Ginny bertanya lagi.

"masalahku hanyalah perasaanku kepadamu ginny". jawabku lagi-lagi hanya dalam hati.

"sebaiknya kau temui harry-mu ginny, aku harus pergi". jawabku sambil berdiri dari bangku di taman itu.

"Draco , tunggu". Aku masih sempat mendengar Ginny memanggilku, tapi kali ini terpaksa tak kuhiraukan.


	2. Chapter 2

Aku berjalan tak tentu arah, kutabrak semua orang yang menghalangi jalanku persetan dengan teriakan-teriakan mereka terhadapku.

"Perhatikan jalanmu young man", tegur seorang ibu saat aku menubruknya hingga terjatuh.

Aku sampai di sebuah bar kumuh yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi tempat favoritku karena suasana di sana yang selalu sepi, tempat dimana aku bisa melamun berjam-jam, terutama semenjak rencana Harry Potter melamar Ginny. Arghhhhhhh aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus.

"Selamat malam mister Malfoy, seperti biasa?". Tanya andrea, seorang pelayan bar ini yang sudah tahu persis apa yang selalu kupesan setiap malam.

"Malam Andrea, ya seperti biasa". jawabku singkat.

Aku duduk di meja paling ujung, yang sedikit tertutupi oleh partisi yang menyekat dua ruangan di bar ini. Telepon genggamku berdering, kulihat layar, ada sebuah pesan dari Astoria.

"_Dimana kau dear?lekaslah pulang kami semua menunggumu di manor, ada kebahagiaan yang harus kita rayakan"._

Kututup ponselku saat Andrea datang membawa pesananku. Aku kembali terhanyut dalam lamunanku, kali ini tentang Astoria. Ah Astoria mengapa kau terlalu baik untuku? Tak sadarkah kau tak pernah sedikitpun aku mencintaimu?.

~flashback~

"Aku tak sanggup lagi Drake menahan ini semua", Astoria menutupi wajahnya saat kami sedang makan malam berdua di sebuah restoran italia favoritku.

"Menahan apa Asto? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu". Jawabku malas sambil terus memandangi salju dari jendela restoran ini.

"Kau tahu, apa alasanku selalu berusaha dekat denganmu semenjak masih di Hogwarts?". Bisik Astoria.

Well sepertinya Astoria meminta perhatian penuh dariku, sedikit mengesalkan memang saat Astoria menyentuhkan tanganya di wajahku, dan membalikanya agar wajahku memandang wajahnya.

"Karena kau sahabatku, dan orang tuamu adalah sahabat kedua orang tuaku, benar?". Jawabku sambil mengalihkan pandangan kembali keluar jendela.

"No, Draco. Aku mencintaimu sebelum perang besar itu terjadi, aku mencintaimu begitu lama Draco dan tapi apa yang kudapat selama ini?kau hanya mengangapku sahabat?aku sakit Draco, sangat sakit menerima kenyataan ini" . Astoria mengakhiri pernyataanya dan samar-samar kulihat ada butiran bening di matanya.

"hapus air matamu miss Greengrass jangan permalukan aku di depan umum seperti ini". Kataku sambil mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya...". bukanya berhenti menangis, tapi air mata yang turun dari mata Astoria mengalir semakin deras.

Tanpa sadar, ucapan Astoria dan tangisanya yang tak kunjung berhenti membuat beberapa pasang mata yang ada di restoran ini, kini telah menatap kami berdua, beberapa bahkan menampakan wajah tak suka, mungkin mereka menyangka aku telah menyakiti Astoria, yah mungkin itu tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Kutarik lembut tangan Astoria yang masih terus sibuk menutupi wajahnya. "Maafkan aku Astoria jika selama ini kurang peka pada perasaanmu kepadaku, sekarang maukah kau menghapus air matamu, memaafkanku, dan menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu Asto?".

Dia hanya mengangguk lemah, "Itulah yang aku tunggu selama ini mister Malfoy".

~flashback end~

Semenjak saat itulah aku dan Astoria resmi berpacaran, aku yakin kau pasti dapat menebak sendiri bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtuaku, juga keluarga Greengrass mendengar kabar ini. Aku ikut senang melihat kebahagiaan orangtuaku seperti ini. Walaupun hingga detik ini aku masih belum bisa mencintainya, tapi palig tidak dia bukan gadis yang buruk untuk kujadikan pasangan pada acara-acara tertentu. Tanpa sengaja otakku menghadirkan bayangan sesosok gadis berambut merah dalam balutan gaun pesta dan tanganya yang mengenggam erat tanganku dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Arghhhhhh". teriaku tiba-tiba.

"Anda baik-baik saja mister Malfoy?". Seorang pelayan dengan tergopoh-gopoh tiba-tiba saja menghampiriku.

"Aku baik-baik saja". Teriaku sambil merogoh saku membayar minumanku dan secepat kilat keluar dari bar itu.

Aku baru kembali ke manor saat telah lewat tengah malam, kalau tak salah kulihat jam besar di sudut ruang keluarga Malfoy, jam telah menunjukan pukul tiga. Aku telah menaiki tiga anak tangga menuju kamarku saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggilku.

"Son", ada nada khawatir yang kutangkap dari suara wanita itu, dialah ibuku dan juga ibu angkat errr si potter itu.

"Dari mana kau?mengapa baru pulang selarut ini?apa kau ada masalah dengan Astoria dear? Kemarilah mom ingin bicara denganmu". Ia berbicara sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa yang ada di sebelahnya.

Dengan malas kulangkahkan kaki menuruni tangga dan duduk di sebelah ibuku, "Tak ada apa-apa mom, aku dan semuanya dalam hidupku baik-baik saja".

"Kau serius? Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Astoria Drake? Kau tahu adikmu tadi sore baru saja melamar Ginny, lalu kapan kau akan menjadikan Astoria menantuku dear?". Ibuku tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus rambutku.

"Arghhh mom please berhenti bandingkan aku dengan anak kebangganmu itu, karena aku takkan pernah sama denganya". Kutepiskan tangan ibuku dari rambutku dan berdiri memunggunginya.

"Ssssst jangan bicara seperti itu son, kau tau aku menyayangi kalian berdua sama besar". Ibuku bangkit dan kini telah berdiri di sampingku, merangkulku, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Tidurlah sayang, kau nampak kacau malam ini. Dan kapanpun kau siap menceritakan apa yang mengganggu dirimu akhir-akhir ini, kau tahu mom akan selalu bersedia mendengarkanmu". Ibuku meraih wajahku dan mencium pipiku.

"Thaks mom. balasku sambil mencium dahinya

"Bolehkah aku ke kamar sekarang? Rasanya tubuhku akan remuk jika tak segera merasakan empuknya ranjang kamarku sekarang juga". Kataku sambil pura-pura menguap.

Aku kembali menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarku saat tiba-tiba ibuku berteriak (lagi). "Oh iya son persiapkan dirimu, karena bulan depan kita semua akan menyelenggarakan pesta pertunangan adikmu dengan Ginny di manor ini".

Demi merlin bunuh saja aku saat ini.

"oke" jawabku singkat sambil menganggukan kepala.

Aku berlari menuju kamarku, membuka pintu dengan kasar dan membantingnya kembali. Duduk di pojokan kamar, dan merasakan butiran bening yang tiba-tiba meluncur dari mataku.

"Terimakasih telah menyakitiku Ginny"

Dan semua tiba-tiba gelap.

Aaaahhhhhh ga nyangka banget bisa update secepet ini, saat lagi uts pula, dan dua fict saya sebelumnya jadi ga sempet ke update lagi deh hiks

Zwart Wit : makasih banyak kakak saran dan kritiknya, semoga di chapter ini tulisan aku lebih baik dari chapter kemaren yak, maklum masih baru *nyengir*

LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke : mudah-mudahan masih lanjut deh kakak, semoga masih ada imajinasi yang berenang-renang di otak saya tentang cinta segitiga mereka ini, makasih komenya juga ya kakak, semoga di chap ini tulisan saya rada mending daripada di chap kemaren hihi

Dandeliona96: Ginny sama Draco gak yah hihihi x) tunggu aja deh kakak Ginny jadi sama siapa

Okeee pokoknya terimakasih buat semua yang udah read, apalagi yang bersedia mampir kasih review *kedip kedip mata*. Oh iya buat chapter 3 nanti saya ada rencana mau dibikin dari sudut pandang Ginny saat dia udah ngerasa ada sesuatu yang salah dalam diri Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny's POV

Pagi-pagi sekali, saat nyawakupun bahkan belum terkumpul seutuhnya karena masih terbayang kejadian kemarin ponselku berdering sekali, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk.

~flashback~

Seorang pemuda memakai setelan jas abu-abu tiba-tiba muncul dari arah John Alphin st. Pemuda yang biasanya rambutnya selalu acak-acakan kali ini tertata rapi ke pinggir, dan menampakan dengan jelas sebuah bekas luka sihir melegenda . Kacamata yang biasanya tak pernah lepas bertengger di hidungnya, kali ini terlepas digantikan oleh sepasang lensa kontak yang sebenarnya tak terlalu kusukai, karena lensa itu mengurangi keindahan iris hijau matanya yang begitu mempesona.

"Ginny". Panggil pemuda tersebut sambil melambaikan tangan saat melihatku duduk di salah satu bangku taman ini.

Aku hanya tersenyum, walau dalam hati aku cukup terkejut melihat penampilanya hari ini. Tapi tetap pemuda itu – Harry Potter- kekasihku selalu terlihat mempesona di mataku apapun keadaanya.

"Love, kau sudah menunggu lama?". Tanyanya saat sampai di tempatku dan memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibirku.

"Tidak Harry, aku baru saja datang". Balasku sambil menutup buku yang sedang aku baca.

"Ada apa Harry? Mengapa kau tampak berbeda hari ini?". Tanyaku tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasaranku.

Bukanya menjawab Harry malah terdiam, nampak seperti berpikir keras. Ah aku tak suka melihatnya seperti ini, aku tak suka hanya bisa menebak-nebak apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Gin, kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan dalam hidupku sekarang ini?" tanyanya tiba-tiba mencairkan kebekuan sesaat yang terjadi diantara kami.

"Menjadi kepala auror, mungkin". Jawabku sekenanya.

"Apa yang paling kau inginkan saat ini love?". Tanyanya lagi.

"Membelikan ibuku sebuah kalung untuk hadiah natal". Jawabku ringan

"Dan apakah aku tampan". Tanyanya lagi.

Aku hanya mendesah dan memutar mata mendengar pertanyaanya yang terakhir ini, "Apakah pertanyaan ini harus kujawab Mister Potter? Well jujur saja kau memang tampan, tetapi aku merasa bahwa kakak angkatmu jauh lebih tampan dari kau sayang".

"Ginyyyyyyyyy". Teriaknya sambil mencubit hidungku.

Dia terdiam lagi, menit demi menit berlalu dan kulihat dia masih terdiam seolah memikirkan sesuatu dengan keras dan jujur saja itu membuatku mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"oh cukup Harry Potter bisakah kau berhenti mendiamkanku dan mulai bicara". Kataku sambil meninju lenganya.

Bukanya menjawab pertanyaanku, pemuda tersebut malah bangkit dari tempatnya berdiri dan kemudian berlutut di hadapanku.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, aku telah menunggu begitu lama untuk Momen ini, menunggumu menjadi bagian yang seutuhnya dalam hidupku, menikahlah denganku". Pidato pria ini pun diakhiri dengan diulurkanya sebuah cincin emas putih, dengan ukiran batu emerald hijau di sekelilingnya.

Aku tak sanggup berkata apa-apa, dan akhirnya hanya sebuah anggukan yang menjadi jawaban bagi pria di hadapanku ini bahwa aku telah memilihnya.

~flashback end~

Ponselku berdering sekali lagi, seolah membantuku untuk tersadar dari lamunan yang terlampau indah tersebut. kulihat layar di ponselku, dua buah pesan dan dua-duanya dari tunanganku, Harry Potter. Ah mungkin ia terlalu merindukanku, terlalu menginginkanku untuk secepatnya berada di sampingnya pada saat pertama kali membuka mata, akhirnya kubuka pesan itu.

_Love, bisakah kau secepanya pergi ke Malfoy manor? Draco pingsan tadi malam, Mom Cissy menangis terus daritadi. Aku masih ada pekerjaan sampai nanti sore. Sampai bertemu di manor nanti sore gin._

Aku terlonjak membaca pesan dari Harry, detik itu juga aku bergegas mandi dan mempersiapkan diri secepat mungkin. Lalu berlari turun untuk sarapan.

"Pagi sayang, mau kemana kau sepagi ini?menemui Harry dan membawakan sarapan untuknya?". Sapa ibuku sambil mencium pipiku.

"No Mom, aku akan ke Malfoy manor, Harry menyuruhku kesana untuk melihat keadaan Draco.". jawabku sambil menggigit sepotong sandwich.

"Ada apa denganya Ginny?". Tanya ibuku lagi, nampaknya mulai khawatir.

"Entahlah Mom". Jawabku masih dengan mulut penuh sandwich.

Selesai menghabiskan dua potong sandwich (yang dihadiahi pelototan ibuku) dan meneguk segelas penuh susu, aku mencium kedua pipi Molly dan bergegas berapparate di halaman The Burrow. Detik kemudian aku telah berada di halaman Malfoy manor yang begitu megah. Tak pernah sekalipun aku mencoba membandingkan manor ini dengan The Burrow, karena keduanya bukanlah lawan yang sepadan untuk dibandingkan.

"Ah, selamat pagi Miss Weasley". Sapa seorang peri rumah saat membukakan pintu untuku.

"pagi Dizzy, bagaimana kabar tuanmu?". Tanyaku saat Dizzy mengantarkanku menuju kamar Draco.

"Buruk miss, sampai sekarang Tuan muda belum sadar, dan Nyonya Malfoy hanya menangis terus tadi malam. Dan Tuan besar saat ini sedang menjemput salah seorang penyembuh dr , sementara Miss Greengrass baru saja datang sejam yang lalu. Mengapa anda sendirian Miss Weasley?dimanakah Tuan muda Harry?". Penjelasan panjang lebar Dizzy diakhiri dengan pertanyaan dimanakah tunanganku saat ini, ah aku jadi merindukanya.

"Dia masih ada pekerjaan Dizzy". Jawabku singkat setelah menyadari bahwa kami telah sampai di tempat yang kami tuju.

"Silahkan Miss, jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu, jangan ragu panggil Dizzy". Katanya seraya membungkuk di hadapanku dan berjalan kembali ke bawah.

Kuketuk pelan pintu dihadapanku ini. Setelah sebuah suara menjawab dari dalam untuk mempersilakan aku masuk, aku pun membuka pintu tersebut.

"Hai sayang, masuklah". Sapa Narcissa saat melihatku masuk.

Well ini adalah pertama kalinya aku masuk ke kamar Draco. Aku cukup terkejut melihat kamar ini, kukira kamar Draco akan sangat khas slytherin, penuh dengan warna hijau dan perak. namun aku salah besar, yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, kamar ini didominasi oleh warna merah. Mulai dari wallpaper yang menempel di tembok kamarnya, sampai dengan sofa yang berada di sudut kamar ini. Entahlah, Draco memang misterius.

"Maaf Narcissa, Harry masih ada pekerjaan dan menyuruhku kesini untuk melihatmu, siapa tahu kau membutuhkan bantuan". Kataku sambil mencium kedua pipi wanita yang masih cantik di usianya yang tak lagi muda ini.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang sayang, Cissy saja". balasnya sambil memeluku.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kualihkan pandanganku pada sesosok wanita cantik lainya di ruangan ini, dialah Astoria Greengrass, kekasih Draco. Kulihat ia duduk di samping tempat tidur Draco. Tak melakukan apapun, matanya hanya terfokus pada Draco. Hanya pada Draco, bisa kulihat betapa Astoria sangat mencintai Draco, melebihi hidupnya sendiri mungkin.

"Halo Asto". Sapaku sambil mencium kedua pipinya dan memeluknya. Bisa kurasakan ada sesuatu yang menetes di atas pundaku, Astoria menangis.

"Draco akan segera sadar Asto, dia lelaki kuat". Hiburku sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

Setelah Astoria melepaskan pelukanya, aku menuju sofa yang berada di sudut kamar ini, dan duduk di sebelah Narcissa.

"Dia kenapa Cissy?". Tanyaku pada akhirnya.

"Entahlah sayangku, akhir-akhir ini dia berubah menjadi pemurung, seakan ada masalah besar yang menganggu pikiranya".

"Aku juga merasa begitu Cissy, sering aku melihatnya melamun dan tak seceria dulu". Kataku mengutarakan apa yang memang aku rasakan terhadap perubahan Draco akhir-akhir ini.

Kami lalu terdiam, asyik dengan pikiran kami masing-masing. Termasuk aku yang tiba-tiba saja pikiranku melayang-layang kemana-mana.

~flashback~

"Selamat ulang tahun nona-tukang-cemberut". Tiba-tiba saja Draco sudah muncul di kantorku sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan kecil di tanganya.

"Oh drake, thanks calon kakak ipar". Kataku sambil memeluknya.

"Kau tahu, bahkan Harry pun belum memberiku apa-apa hari ini". Ucapku sedih sambil membuka bungkusan di hadapanku ini.

"Mungkin seharusnya dulu kau memilihku daripada adiku Gin, setidaknya aku tidak akan gila kerja pada hari ulang tahun kekasihku sendiri". Ucapnya sambil tertawa dan menyenggol bahuku. "bukalah, semoga kau suka calon adik ipar".

"Wow, ini sangat sangat indah drake, sekali lagi terima kasih". Kataku memeluknya lagi dan mencium kedua pipinya.

Di tanganku kini ada sebuah kotak musik, tidak terlalu besar memang, berwarna pink seperti kesukaanku, dengan lambang M besar di tengahnya, khas Malfoy.

"Kau senang? Jika iya, berarti kau berhutang makan siang padaku Gin". Katanya sambil mengelus-elus rambutku.

Aku memang memiliki 6 kakak laki-laki, namun entah mengapa dengan Draco aku merasa lain. Dia sangat berbeda dengan semua kakak laki-lakiku yang kebanyakan overprotective kepadaku. Dan aku merasa nyaman bersamanya, beruntunglah Harrymemiliki kakak angkat seperti dia.

~flashback end~

"Oh Mom, lihatlah Draco sudah sadar". Teriakan Astoria yang tiba-tiba menyadarkanku dari lamunan, dan membangunkan Narcissa yang hampir saja tertidur.

Aku dan Narcissa langsung bangkit dan mendekati ranjang tempat Draco tertidur, matanya sibuk berputar-putar, seperti mencari sesuatu, tapi entah apa yang dia cari sebenarnya.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja". Narcissa langsung memeluk putra semata wayangnya.

"Love, kau kenapa? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu sepanjang malam". Ujar Astoria sambil berurai air mata dan memeluk Draco juga.

"Arghhhh bisakah kalian berdua memberiku waktu sebentar untuk bernapas, Mom, asto, please". Draco berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan dua wanita di depanku ini, sementara aku hanya tersenyum melihat hal ini.

"Aku akan mengabarkan ini dulu kepada Lucius, dia pasti sangat gembira". Narcissa melepaskan pelukanya dari Draco, mencium pipinya dan beranjak keluar kamar.

"Kebanyakan minum firewhiskey kakak ipar?". Kataku sambil duduk di sebelahnya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Sialan kau, mana adiku?". Jawab Draco sambil membenarkan posisi tubuhnya menjadi menghadapku

"Seperti biasa, sibuk mencari celah menjadi menteri sihir sepertinya". Jawabku diiringi tawa kami berdua.

"Sayang, kau lapar?". Tanya Astoria tiba-tiba, "Aku akan mengambilkanmu makanan di dapur".

"Sepertinya iya Asto, terimakasih sayang". Draco menjawab pertanyaan Astoria sambil menciumnya sekilas, kemudian Astoria pun keluar dari kamar.

Entah mengapa setelah tak ada siapapun selain kami berdua di kamar ini, aku merasa sedikit canggung. Kami berdua hanya saling diam, tak seperti biasanya, saat kami berdua bersama, kami tak pernah kehabisan pembicaraan. Bahkan sekalipun hanya membicarakan soal diriku yang ganti merk shampo.

"Errrr. Ginny". Draco akhirnya membuka suara memecah kesunyian diantara kami.

"Ya" jawabku sambil berdiri dan membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela kamar, agar cahaya matahari dapat masuk.

"Kau serius akan menikahi Potter?ehmmm maksudku adiku". Tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Ya tentu, kau tahu Draco aku bahagia sekali saat akhirnya dia melamarku". Jawabku sambil kembali duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hmmmm... apakah kau yakin dia yang terbaik untukmu?". Tanyanya lagi, kali ini terdengar sangat serius.

"Tentu Draco, tak ada yang lebih baik dalam mencintaiku selain dia, aku yakin aku akan bahagia selamanya bersama Harry". Kataku mulai sedikit ngotot.

"Begini Ginny, jika ada pilihan lain tiba-tiba hadir dalam hidupmu, maksudku jika ada pria lain yang juga mencintaimu dengan tulus, dan pasti akan mampu membahagiakanmu, apakah kau akan berpikir kembali tentang hubunganmu dengan Harry". Jawab Draco sambil mencoba duduk di ranjangnya.

"Apa maksudmu". Jujur saja saat itu terlintas pikiran, sepertinya aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini, dan aku takut!.

"Weasley, apakah kau memang terlalu bodoh, atau kau kurang peka sih?buka mata dan hatimu dan aku yakin dari dulu kau akan menyadarinya". Draco berusaha meraih tanganku, namun kutepiskan.

"Aku...aku...mencintaimu Ginny, sejak dulu, lama sekali, bahkan sebelum kejatuhan voldemort". Lanjut Draco dengan kata-kata yang terbata-bata.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku kelihatan kacau akhir-akhir ini?itu semua karena kau Ginny! Karena aku tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapimu, aku ingin menyatakan kepadamu, namun ternyata aku terlalu pengecut untuk itu. namun saat tahu Harryakan melamarmu, aku merasa lebih pengecut lagi, aku terlalu takut kehilanganmu". Kali ini Draco berusaha meraih kembali tanganku, dan aku tak kuasa menolak lagi.

"Kehilanganku? Kau pikir kau pernah memilikiku?". Kataku setengah berteriak.

"Kau tak boleh seperti ini Draco, aku ini tunangan adikmu, Harry Potter. Aku memang menyayangimu sebagai kakaku. Tapi aku sangat mencintai Harry, Drake!. Aku juga sangat menghargai Astoria, dia wanita yang baik. Jangansia-siakan dia, kumohon.

"Aku tahu Gin, tapi tolong pikirkan lagi". Katanya setengah memohon

Saat aku akan mulai memaki Draco lagi karena kebodohanya, pintu kamar Draco, tiba-tiba saja dibuka dengan kerasnya, dan nampaklah seorang wanita dengan mata berlinang air mata dan tongkat teracung, Astoria!.

"apa-apaan kalian? Kalian tega mengkhianatiku dan Harry! Aku tak dapat menerima ini!".

Keupdate juga ini chapter 3, jujur aja lagi ga ada ide mau kaya apa chap 3 ini, jadilah seadanya kaya gini, walaupun lebih panjang (dikiiiiit...)

Well, makasih banget banget banget buat beberapa orang yang udah super duper baik hati mau kasih review buat fict ini, kasih saran buat saya pribadi memperbaiki tulisan saya. Saran dari kalian adalah penyemangat buat saya lanjutin chap-chap berikutnya terimakasiiiiiiiih *cium satu-satu* x) )


	4. Chapter 4

Entah mantra non-verbal apa yang dirapalkan oleh Astoria, karena detik berikutnya aku melihat Ginny menggeliat-geliat kesakitan di sebelahku.

"Arghhhhh, kumohon hentikan! Sakit sekali kumohon". Ginny berteriak-teriak di sampingku.

"Astoria, hentikan". Teriaku sambil memegangi Ginny yang nampak kesakitan.

Namun bukanya berhenti, gelombang serangan itu nampaknya datang semakin hebat kepada Ginny, sekilas kudengar Astoria berkata, "matilah kau Weasley, ini balasan bagi seorang pengkhianat sepertimu".

Dengan kondisi yang masih lemah, aku memaksakan diri turun dari tempat tidur, mengambil tongkatku di nakas di samping tempat tidur dan berjalan menghampiri Astoria.  
"Hentikan". Teriaku lagi. Aku berusaha menerjang Astoria, menjatuhkanya ke lantai, dan memiting tanganya ke belakang. "Kau sudah gila Asto!".

Setelah serangan itu kepada Astoria itu, kulihat Ginny sudah tidak kesakitan lagi, dia berusaha bangkit dari posisinya semula.

"Aku gila karenamu, karena kau ternyata mencintai gadis keparat itu! gadis yang sudah kuanggap saudaraku sendiri". Astoria mulai berteriak-teriak lagi sekarang.

"Ada apa ini?". Tanpa kusadari ibuku tiba-tiba saja telah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. Ekspresinya tiba-tiba saja mengeras melihat Astoria yang tergeletak di lantai, dengan posisi tangan kuikat di belakang.

"Demi merlin, Draco Lucius Malfoy, apa yang kau lakukan pada Astoria". Ibuku tedengar sangat marah kali ini, dia mendorongku ke belakang menjauhi tubuh Astoria, lalu membantunya berdiri.

"Kau tak apa-apa sayang?". Tanya ibuku sambil membantu Astoria bangun dan memapahnya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Bisakah seseorang diantara kalian bertiga menceritakan kepadaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Sampai kalian berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila begitu". Tanya ibuku sambil bergantian memandangi kami bertiga.

Tiba-tiba saja Astoria memeluk ibuku, dan menangis histeris sambil berteriak, "Draco mengkhianatiku Mom, mengkhianatiku dengan wanita jalang itu". teriaknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ginny.

Bisa kulihat muka Ginny tiba-tiba saja pucat, oh god! Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Ginny, aku tak kuasa melihat wajah Ginny yang merasa sangat bersalah, dengan langkah yang masih lemah, kuputuskan untuk berjalan mendekati Ginny.

"sayang, jangan kau tunjuk-tunjuk Ginny seperti itu, dia calon menantuku juga". Kata ibuku sambil menghapus air mata yang masih terus mengaliri wajah cantik Astoria. "dan Draco, bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi". Kata-kata ibuku berheti tepat pada saat aku duduk di sebelah Ginny".

"Draco tak akan berani bercerita Mom, kalau sebenarnya dia berselingkuh dengan Ginny, sungguh tak tahu diri perempuan sialan itu". kata Astoria sambil menunjuk Ginny lagi. "Sudah mendapatkan Harry Potter yang begitu sempurna, tapi dia masih belum merasa puas dan mulai menggaet my Draco".

"Sepertinya kau punya kecendrungan untuk menggaet laki-laki kaya dan terhormat weasley? Apakah itu untuk menaikan derajat keluargamu? Kasihan sekali kau gadis malang". Kata Astoria sambil tertawa sinis, penuh sindiran.

"Tutup mulutmu Astoria, jika kau merasa dirimu seorang bangsawan penyihir yang terhormat. wanita bangsawan tak akan menghina orang lain seperti itu". balasku

Kulihat mulai ada air mata yang menetes dari mata Ginny. Aku tahu, pasti sangat sakit dituduh seperti itu, kuberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Ginny, sekedar menguatkan. Dan ajaibnya, kali ini dia tak menolak. Mungkin dia berharap yang mengenggam tanganya saat ini harry, bukan aku.

"Benar itu Son, Ginny?". Tanya ibuku kali ini, telah berdiri dengan sikap defensif.

Kami semua tak ada yang sanggup menjawab bahkan hanya dengan anggukan atau gelengan kepala sekalipun. Semua hanya diam, hening untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Cukup", ibuku mulai berteriak sekarang. "kalian semua ikut aku ke bawah, kita harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini".

"Lucius, Lucius dimana kau?". Sambil menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang keluarga Malfoy, ibuku berteriak-teriak memanggil ayahku. "matilah aku sekarang", bisiku dalam hati.

Sepanjang jalan, aku berusaha selalu berjalan di belakang Ginny. Bukan apa-apa, hanya berusaha untuk melindunginya, sementara Astoria berjalan beriringan bersama ibuku.

"Dizzy". Teriak ibuku saat kami semua telah sampai di bawah.

"Yes ma'am". Jawab Dizzy sambil berlari-lari menghampiri ibuku.

"Hubungi Harry sekarang juga di kementrian, katakan padanya aku memerintahkanya untuk pulang ke manor sekarang juga". Selesai ibuku mengatakan perintahnya kepada Dizzy, untuk sesaat sempat kulihat ekspresi Ginny menegang. Ya, hal yang paling dia takutkan akan terjadi sebentar lagi, dan aku semakin merasa bersalah kepadanya.

"Ada apa Cissy, mengapa kau berteriak-teriak kesetanan begitu?apakah kau tiba-tiba menemui hantu Bella datang ke sini". Ayahku dengan tampang lugu tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu belakang, nampaknya baru saja mengurus sesuatu di ruang kerjanya.

"Lebih buruk dari itu Lucius, duduklah". Perintah ibuku, dan tanpa banyak bertanya ayahku duduk di salah satu sofa tinggi berwarna hitam berukirkan beberapa buah ular.

"Kita akan selesaikan ini setelah Harry datang". Bisik ibuku lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Untuk beberapa saat kami terdiam, asyik dengan pemikiran kami masing-masing. Damn ini sangat menyiksaku, jujur saja saat ini aku sangat takut menunggu kedatangan adiku, bukan karena takut ia menghajarku, atau apa. Aku lebih takut ia akan menyakiti Ginny, itu jauh lebih menyakitkanku daripada Harry meng-cruciatus ku.

Detik demi detik, berganti menjadi menit demi menit, dan setengah jam kemudian perapian kami tiba-tiba menyemburkan api berwarna hijau, dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalamnya.

"Oh hai Mom hai Dad, maaf membuat lama menunggu. Hai Drake, bagaimana kondisimu?". Harry meninju lenganku saat melewatiku. Mengahampiri ibuku, mencium pipinya, lalu menghampiri Ginny, menciumnya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Oke lupakan kejadian terakhir tadi, jujur itu membuatku cemburu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Son" kata ibuku membuka keheningan diantara kami.

Kulihat wajah Ginny semakin memerah dan menegang, ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya kepada harry. Otomatis, Harry pun merangkulkan lenganya ke pundak Ginny, namun dasar Potter bodoh, takkah dia sadari bahwa Ginny sedang ketakutan, kulihat dari wajahnya, nampaknya Harry tak menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan ekspresi Ginny.

"Yes Mom, ada apa ini sebenarnya?mengapa semua berkumpul disini, apakah Draco juga akan mengumumkan bahwa ia akan melamar Astoria? Hahaha ". Harry tertawa, namun sayangnya kali ini tak ada yang merasa bahwa ucapan Harry itu lucu.

"Draco, bisakah kau menceritakan pada kami semua keributan yang terjadi tadi". Kata ibuku sinis.

Aku diam, hanya mampu diam. Shit aku tak punya keberanian menyakiti Ginny lebih lagi sekarang.

"Biar aku saja Mom". Astoria memaksa untuk bercerita.

"No, Dear. biar Draco saja. aku tak pernah mendidik seorang malfoy untuk jadi pengecut". Kali ini ibuku memberikan tatapan paling sisnisnya kepadaku.

"Oke oke cukup Mom, aku aku akan menceritakanya". Kataku tak sabar.

Sesaat suasana hening kembali.

"Aku mencintai Ginny". Hanya itu kata yang mampu aku ucapkan.

Semua terdiam lagi, kulihat ibuku menghela napas panjang, Ginny mulai meneteskan air mata lagi, Astoria menggeram, ayahku hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seakan tak mempercayai ini semua bisa terjadi, dan harry, tunggu mana harry? Ternyata dia sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan tanpa basa basi "buukkk". Harry meninju wajahku, menarik tubuhku dan menjatuhkanku ke lantai.

"Kau tahu dia tunanganku Drake". Teriak Harry tepat di wajahku.

"Aku tahu dengarkan aku dulu harry" balasku, mencoba bangkit dan menahanya dengan sisa kekuatan tubuhku yang masih lemah ini.

"Lalu mengapa?". Teriak Harry lagi dan meninju rusukku

"Cukup Son". Kali ini ayahku yang berbicara dan memisahkan kami berdua.

Ibuku bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan kali ini menarik Harry untuk menjauh dariku dan duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara aku dipapah oleh ayahku untuk duduk di sofa di samping tempatnya duduk.

"Jelaskan pada kami yang sebenarnya Son, jangan kau hancurkan keluarga ini hanya dengan perbuatan bodohmu". Ayahku kali ini berdiri dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar kami".

Aku tak punya pilihan lain, sepertinya semuanya saat ini sedang menungguku membuka suara dan mulai bercerita.

"Maafkan aku Gin". Adalah kata yang pertama kali kuucapkan.

"Jangan ganggu gadisku Drake". Teriak Harry di tempatnya. Ibuku langsung menahanya agar tak berdiri dan menyerangku lagi seperti tadi.

"Aku memang mencintai Ginny, itu telah lama sekali. Bahkan sebelum Harry pertama kali jadian dengan Ginny di tahun keenam kami. Tapi aku tak punya nyali mendekatinya saat itu. aku takut, terlalu takut, pada Dad, Mom, aunty bella, bahkan pada voldemort". Kataku sambil menunduk, bahkan aku pun menyadari mataku mulai memanas karena menahan air mata. Entah mengapa aku begitu cengeng saat menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Ginny tak akan pernah menjadi miliku.

"Maafkan aku Son" bisik ayahku, terpancar sorot kepedihan disana.

"Aku kira dengan berjalanya waktu, dengan hadirnya Astoria di sampingku, perasaanku akan hilang kepada Ginny. Namun ternyata aku salah. Setelah Harry menjadi adik angkatku, dan aku dapat semakin dekat dengan Ginny, rasa itu timbul semakin kuat. Tapi aku bersumpah tak pernah sedikitpun aku berniat merebut Ginny saat itu, yang penting aku tahu dia bahagia bersamamu brother, itu lebih dari cukup bagiku".

"Kau bohong Draco". Kali ini Astoria yang berteriak lagi. Arghhh mengapa hari ini aku harus mendengar banyak sekali teriakan di rumah ini sih.

"Dengarkan aku, aku belum selesai Miss Greengrass". Jawabku.

"Namun, seiring berjalanya waktu, aku sadar cintaku kepada Ginny terlampau dalam, lebih daripada yang aku sadari. Aku kehilangan kontrol saat mendengar kau akan melamarnya Brother. Aku tak sanggup membayangkan duniaku tanpanya, tanpa Ginny". Kataku sambil memandang gadis yang duduk di sebrangku ini.

"Ginny sama sekali tak bersalah, jadi berhenti hakimi dia seperti ini, hanya aku yang bersalah disini". Lanjutku memandang ibuku dan harry.

"Jadi kesimpulanya aku tak pernah mengkhianatimu Greengrass". Kataku sambil melirik tajam Astoria.

"Dan Harry, aku tahu aku egois, namun bisa kau beri aku kesempatan?untukku dan Ginny". Kataku sambil menunduk semakin dalam, karena aku tahu apa jawaban yang akan diberikan harry.

"Izinkan aku berbicara". Kuangkat kepalaku saat mendengar suara gadis ini. Benar saja, itu Ginny dengan matanya yang masih penuh dengan air mata dan suara yang tersendat-sendat menahan kesedihan.

"Maafkan aku, jika aku membawa kekacauan ke dalam keluarga ini. Aku su..sungguh tak bermaksud, merusak hubungan antara Draco dan harry". Katanya sambil menepiskan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Sebelas tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih seorang gadis kecil yang polos, yang pada saat itu tengah terluka melihat cinta pertamanya berkencan dengan seorang gadis bernama cho chang. Aku memang sempat jatuh hati kepada sesosok pemuda dari asrama slytherin yang selalu saja menghinaku dan memojokanku dan keluargaku setiap kami bertemu". Ia menghela nafas sesaat sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku berharap suatu saat ia akan menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya, dan akhirnya mau untuk berkencan dan menjalin hubungan denganku. Ah... benar-benar pikiran polos anak empat belas tahun". Sempat ia tersenyum, aku tahu itu bukan senyuman tulus, lebih mengungkapkan perasaan ironis dalam dirinya.

"Namun saat cinta pertamaku itu memutuskan hubungan dengan Chang dan mulai mendekatiku, aku sadar siapa yang sebenarnya". Belum sempat Ginny menyelesaikan ceritanya, tiba-tiba Harry bangkit dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Ginny.

"cukup Ginevra, tak perlu kau lanjutkan lagi. Silahkan pilih pangeran masa kecilmu itu. karena mulai sekarang kita putus!". Ujar pemuda tersebut sambil melangkah meninggalkan ruang keluarga, dan meninggalkan rumahku setelah membanting pintu sekeras-kerasnya.

Gadis di hadapanku hanya mampu termenung beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia berteriak, "no, Harry. Tunggu aku belum selesai".

Selesai juga nih chapter 4 *loncat loncat kesenengan*

Walau ceritanya kayak biasa pendek banget dan mungkin garing banget. Soalnya sampai sekarang aja saya masih bingung akhirnya ginny harus sama draco atau sama harry *adakah yang mau kasih saran?*

Oke seperti biasa yang terakhir makasih buat yang masih mau luangin waktunya ngereview fict saya


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry's POV**

"Harry...Harry kau baik-baik saja?". tanya sebuah suara wanita di sampingku.

"Ah...aku". aku menyipitkan mata menahan silaunya cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela. Tanganku menggapai-gapai mencari kacamataku. Nampaknya seseorang di sebelahku mengulurkan tangan memberikan kacamataku.

"Oh, thanks Mione". Kataku setelah dapat melihat jelas siapa seseorang yang dari tadi berada di sampingku.

Kuedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, kurasa ini bukan di kamarku ataupun di rumahku. Ya, ini adalah rumah Hermione nampaknya. Entahlah, kepalaku terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan hal itu. di sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan, kulihat Ron sedang tertidur pulas dan mendengkur keras. Melihat rambut merah dan bintik-bintik di wajahnya yang khas sekali Weasley, membuatku teringat, ah Ginny tunanganku, atau lebih tepat kukatakan mantan tunanganku.

"Kau kenapa?". Tanyanya lagi sembari menyodorkan padaku segelas teh chamomile, "minumlah". Katanya lagi.

Aku tak banyak bicara, hanya mengambil gelas yang disodorkan Hermione, mengucapkan "thanks", mulai menyeruput minumanku dan terdiam lagi. Arghhh kepalaku terasa sangat sakit sekali.

"Kau mabuk berat dan ribut di bar tadi malam Harry". Katanya lagi sambil membereskan beberapa buku yang nampaknya sedang ia baca sambil menungguiku tertidur tadi malam.

~flashback~

"Kau sudah mabuk berat tuan". Kata seorang pelayan saat kuminta membawakan segelas lagi minuman untuku.

"Tidak, aku tidak mabuk. Patuhi saja perintahku dan bawakan pesananku". Jawabku terhadapnya

"Tapi... tapiiii tuan". Katanya ragu-ragu.

"Patuhi saja perintahku, apa kau tidak mengenal siapa aku". Kali ini aku mulai kesal dan mengangkat kerah kemejanya.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenali anda, pahlawan dunia sihir, Mister Harry Potter. Akan segera kuambilkan". Kata pelayan itu akhirnya pergi.

Saat aku tengah asyik menikmati kegilaanku tentang Ginny-ku tiba-tiba saja seseorang tak dikenal tak sengaja menabraku.

"Sorry man". Kata seseorang berkulit cukup gelap dengan rambut berwarna tembaga sepundak dan diikat.

"Kau menabraku dan hanya berkata maaf". Kataku sambil menabrak tubuhnya.

"Oh ayolah man, kau mabuk. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke mejamu, atau sekalian saja kembali ke kamarmu, berganti piyama dan minta istrimu menyanyikan lagu tidur untukmu". Ejeknya sambil tertawa lepas.

Aku hanya menggeram," Aku tak tahan lagi", batinku. Menggebrag meja dan memukulnya.

Detik berikutnya kurasakan lelaki tersebut membalasku dengan sebuah tinjuan tepat di wajahku.

"Tunggu, kau Harry Potter". Kata lelaki itu kembali terkejut.

Kurasakan bumi berputar cepat, dan semuanya tiba-tiba gelap.

~flashback end~

"Sudah selesai melamun Harry? Atau kau akan terus melamun sampai aku terpaksa meng-occlumens dirimu?". Kata Hermione mulai kesal dengan tingkahku.

"Oh Mione, please beri aku waktu". Akhirnya aku buka suara.

"Harry, kau tahu? Aku hanya... terlampau khawatir padamu begitu juga Ron". Hermione kali ini duduk di sebelahku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Saat Ginny menelepon kami mengatakan kau marah besar dan tiba-tiba pergi. Kami berusaha mencari dan menghubungimu terus". Aku hanya mampu diam mendengarkan kata-kata Hermione ini.

"Tiba-tiba hampir tengah malam Zabini menghubungi Ron dan berkata melihatmu di sebuah bar dan bertengkar dengan seseorang. Kami panik dan langsung berapparate kesana. Sebelumnya kami berencana membawamu pulang ke Malfoy Manor atau The Burrow, tapi kau mengamuk saat mendengar kami mengucapkan kedua tempat itu". Hermione mengangkat kepalanya dan berganti posisi menjadi duduk di hadapanku.

"Aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini Harry! Aku dan Ron adalah sahabatmu. Kau selalu punya kami untuk berbagi, seberat apapun masalah yang kau hadapi". Ucapnya tulus.

"Dia benar brother" aku tak tahu sejak kapan Ron bangun, yang jelas sekarang ia telah berdiri di belakang Hermione.

Aku merasa sangat lemah saat ini, jujur saja aku ingin menangis, sangat ingin!

"Kau ada masalah dengan adikku?" tanya Ron tiba-tiba.

"Erghhh aku tahu dia adikmu dan kau sangat menyayanginya lebih dari apapun, tapi kumohon jangan sebut-sebut dia dulu". Aku mendongakan kepala dan berbicara serius kepada Ron.  
"Tapi ada apa Harry? Ceritalah aku berjanji aku akan bersikap netral disini". Kata Ron berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping Hermione.

Aku, Ron, dan Hermione kembali terdiam, seolah hanyut dengan pikiran kami masing-masing walau aku sebenarnya tahu, hanyalah aku yang diharapkan untuk berbicara disini. Peduli lah karena cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku tak menyangka ini bisa terjadi kepadaku". Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Maksudmu?". Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Draco mencintai Ginny". Kataku sambil menarik nafas panjang.

"Lalu masalahnya?". Teriak Ron. Oke aku tahu dia akan bereaksi begini jika menyangkut adik satu-satunya ini.

"Aku memutuskanya". Entah mengapa bibirku sulit mengucapkan sesuatu lebih dari lima kata.

"Maksudmu apa?memutuskan adiku? Yang benar saja bahkan kalian belum seminggu bertunangan bukan?" kali ini Ron telah mencengkram bagian depan baju yang kupakai.

"Ron, hentikan". Teriak Hermione mencoba melerai kami.

Ron melepaskan cengkramanya dari bajuku dan kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula

"Ceritakan semuanya Harry". Pinta Hermione.

Aku menutup wajahku, menaikan ke atas dan mengacak-acak rambutku sambil berteriak. "Arghhh ini membuatku gila".

"Aku tak tahu awal dari kejadian ini, yang jelas tiba-tiba saja Mom Cissy menyurhku pulang ke Manor, dan...dan terjadilah pengakuan itu. pengakuan bahwa Draco selama ini mencintai Ginny, sejak bahkan masih di Hogwarts bahkan". Kataku sambil tak sadar mengepalkan kedua tanganku.

"Aku sungguh tak peduli pada kenyataan itu. namun yang membuatku sungguh sakit adalah pengakuan Ginny bahwa ia pun pernah mencintai Draco di masa lalunya. Aku merasa sesak, kalian tahu? Aku kehilangan kontrol saat begitu saja memutuskan Ginny. Tapi aku tak tahan menerima hal ini, bahwa Ginny pernah membagi cintanya kepada kakak angkatku". Aku merasa hancur saat menceritakan ini semua kepada kedua sahabtku, luka di hatiku serasa disayat-sayat kembali.

* * *

Waktu demi waktu berlalu tak terasa telah tiga bulan berlalu dari kejadian di malfoy manor itu. bukanya aku telah melupakan kejadian itu dan kembali ke pelukan Ginny. Tidak,,,,tidak seperti itu, luka di hatiku masih belum dapat sembuh ternyata. Bukan sekali dua kali Ginny menghubungiku dan meminta bertemu, Mom Narcissa yang selalu memintaku pulang ke Manor, ataupun Draco yang pada saat berpapasan denganku di kementrian mencoba mengajaku berbicara. Namun semua itu tak aku hiraukan. Ron dan Hermione pun nampaknya menepati janjinya untuk menjadi pihak netral diantara kami dalam masalah ini.

Lamunanku tentang Ginny (lagi-lagi tentang dia) terhenti pada saat sebuah alat di mejaku berkedip. "Harry Potter, ke ruanganku sekarang". Panggil Kingsley Shaclebolt, menteri sihir saat ini melalui sebuah alat mirip telepon di dunia muggle.

Dengan langkah gontai kuarahkan kaki menuju ruangan Shacklebolt. Aku dihadiahi tatapan apa-yang-terjadi-padamu saat Kingsley mempersilahkan aku masuk ke ruangnya.

"Langsung saja Harry Potter, nampaknya kau sudah tahu alasanku memanggilmu kesini". Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"No". Jawabku tanpa basa-basi juga.

"Aku sudah mendengar kabar tentangmu dan...Ginny". ia tampak hati-hati saat mengucapkan nama itu.

"Oh". Jawabku pendek.

"Dengar Harry, kau tahu aku mengasihimu seperti anaku sendiri, dan aku ikut sedih atas apa yang terjadi padamu. Namun aku berbicara disini, dalam kapasitasku sebagai atasanmu. Terus terang saja aku errr... sedikit kecewa melihat kinerjamu akhir-akhir ini".

"Akan kucoba perbaiki bapak menteri, ada lagi yang ingin kau minta dariku Kingsley". Kataku, sedikit tak sopan memang.

"Demi merlin kau bukan Harry Potter yang kukenal". Kingsley berdiri dan berjalan kearahku," Pergilah, ambil cuti untuk beberapa saat. Kau sangat kacau nak. Sore nanti aku akan menemuimu di Grimmauld Place". Katanya sambil menyuruhku pergi.

"Terima kasih". Jawabku singkat dan pergi dari ruangan Kingsley.

* * *

Aku baru merasa bahwa aku ini adalah selebriti dunia sihir sekarang ini. Betapa tidak, berita putusnya aku dengan Ginny karena orang ketiga (tapi tak ada yang menduga-duga bahwa orang ketiga itu adalah kakak angkatku sendiri, draco malfoy) menyebar begitu cepat. Banyak pihak, terutama wanita yang bersimpati melihat keadaanku, beberapa malah mencoba mencari celah memasuki hidupku. Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang pernah kutanggapi, kecuali seseorang. Seorang wanita yang pernah mengisi hatiku dulu, dulu sekali. Cinta pertamaku bahkan pada saat aku belum mampu mendefinisikan apa itu cinta.

* * *

~tiga bulan kemudian~

"Kau mabuk lagi Harry?". Tanya perempuan itu lembut ketika aku membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Hanya sedikit manis, masuklah". Kataku sambil membuka lebar pintu rumahku.

Cho mencium kedua pipiku, oke itu sudah biasa. Namun, hari ini entah mengapa tiba-tiba Cho mencium bibirku cepat. Aku yang memang tak menyisakan perasaan apa-apa lagi untuknya tak bereaksi apapun, aku hanya diam.

"Maaf". Cho berjalan masuk ke ruang tengahku, sepertinya ia malu.

"Tak apa". Kataku sambil menutup pintu

Kuikuti ia masuk ke ruang keluarga , kuberikan padanya secangkir kopi, dan kemudian duduk di sofa di hadapanya. Cho sekarang sangat berbeda dengan gadis yang pertama kali kukenal lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ia bukan lagi seorang gadis cantik berwajah oriental yang dengan keluguanya membuatku tergila-gila. Bukan-bukan ia kini nampak sangat dewasa baik dari segi penampilan maupun kepribadianya. Ia kini nampak lebih tenang dalam keseharianya, terutama setelah perceraianya dengan Anthony de Vance, seorang muggle keturunan Belanda-Prancis yang menceraikan Cho begitu saja setelah mengetahui bahwa Cho adalah seorang penyihir. Tak cukup sampai disitu ternyata penderitaan Cho. Anthony pun turut serta membawa pergi kedua putri mereka Claire dan Vierte.

"Masih memikirkan Ginny, Harry?" tanyanya sambil menyeruput minuman dalam cangkirnya.

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaanya, hanya mendongakan kepalaku dan menghadiahkanya pandangan apa-maksudmu-bertanya-demikian kepada Cho.

"Aku hanya berpikir Harry, ini sudah lima bulan semenjak kejadian putusnya kau dengan Ginny. Kupikir sudah waktunya kau mulai menata hati dan hidupmu kembali. Pergi keluar dan kencani beberapa gadis mungkin". Katanya

"Aku tak butuh". Jawabku singkat

"Kau bisa saja berkata demikian, tapi matamu mengisyaratkan lain Harry, seperti memendam kerinduan akan kehadiran sesosok wanita dalam hidupmu". Cho berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sampingku.

"Lalu kenapa tak kau saja Cho? Kau juga seorang wanita kan?" jawabku sekenanya.

"Kalau saja kau mau, aku akan bahagia sekali Harry" jawabnya semakin mendekatkan diri kepadaku.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, menatapnya lama . menyentuh ujung rambutnya perlahan menuju ke wajahnya, Cho memejamkan matanya, hidung, pipi, sebelum akhirnya menyentuh bibirnya, dan kugantikan pekerjaan jemariku dengan bibirku. Anggap saja itu jawaban non verbal bagi pernyataanya tadi.

* * *

**~dua minggu kemudian~**

Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kami, yang jelas sejak malam hari tanggal 13 Mei itu. hubunganku dan Cho menjadi sangat-sangat dekat, walau aku tak pernah mengakui secara resmi bahwa aku dan Cho menjalin sebuah hubungan. Tetapi rupanya kehadiranya membawa pengaruh baik bagi hidupku. Aku kini mampu kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu, dan tidak lagi menjadi "Harry yang menyebalkan" walaupun belum seutuhnya. Hampir setiap siang Cho mampir ke kantorku di divisi auror untuk membawakanku makan siang, yang selalu dihadiahi wajah tak bersahabat Ron setiap kali Cho sampai di mejaku.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan si Chang itu harry?" Ron tiba-tiba datang dan menggebrak mejaku. Belum sempat aku menjawab Ron melanjutkan lagi " Teganya kau melakukan ini kepada adiku harry, selama ini aku diam karena aku berharap kau dapat dengan dewasa menyelesaikan masalah ini Harry, mencari Ginny dan kembali bersatu. Tapi apa? Kau malah asik dengan si Chang, dan tak peduli dengan keberadaan Ginny yang sudah 3 bulan ini menghilang. Sungguh aku tak menyangka kau ternyata pengecut Harry, sahabatku pengecut!". Teriak Ron yang tentu saja menarik antusiasme rekan-rekan sedivisi kami untuk melihat keributan apa yang terjadi.

Ron hampir saja akan memukulku sebelum akhirnya kami dipisahkan oleh asisten senior menteri sihir yang sejak entah kapan telah berada di kantor auror, Percy Weasley "Ah another Weasley" batinku.

"Ron, kembali ke mejamu", seru percy sambil menunjuk tempat seharusnya ron kembali.

"Dan kau Harry Potter, Menteri sihir ingin bertemu denganmu, kau ditunggu di ruangan Mr. Shacklebolt sekarang", lalu Percy pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan ini terlebih dahulu.

"selamat datang dalam masalah baru Potter", batinku dan menyusul langkah Percy.

hyaaaaaa akhirnya keupdate juga ini chapter 5, setelah melewati proses berliku karena sempet bingung mau gimanain ini cerita, pengen bikin harry jadi sedikit antagonis, dan draco jadi pahlawanya atau gimana

yayaya~

akhirnya seperti biasa terimakasih banyak buat yang masih sudi membaca apalagi menantikan cerita ini

plus tambah jempol deh buat yang mau kasih review

terima kasih =)


End file.
